Ogniowa Burza (część 2)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Nadal mu nie ufam. Mieczyk: A ja bym się z nim chętnie zaprzyjaźnił. Gdyby nie próbował nas ciągle zabijać. Szpadka: Hehe, i mówi tak śmiesznie poważnie. "Czkawko, obawiam się, że nasz wspólny czas dobiegł końca. Pozwól, że cię zgładzę, o ile nie masz obiekcji." Mieczyk: Taa, bo nikt by nie miał obiekcji. A potem tak: "Twoi przyjaciele jeźdźcy również stracą życie, za co po stokroć przepraszam." Śledzik: Też mu nie ufam. Dla niego to tylko gra, wiesz jaki jest. Astrid: Ryker chce zniszczyć nas, naszych przyjaciół, ale Viggo przecież chciał tego samego. Serio chcemy się z nim bratać i ryzykować? Czkawka: Chyba macie rację. Załatwię sprawę. Viggo: Proszę cię, rozważ to jeszcze. Czkawka: Bardzo mi przykro. Sporo się między nami wydarzyło i ciężko uwierzyć, że nie chcesz nas... no ten, sam wiesz. Viggo: Oddałem wam Smocze Oko. Nie wystarczy, by rozwiać wątpliwości? Astrid: Nie wystarczy. Viggo: Ryker zaatakuje waszą wyspę z pomocą Ogniowej Burzy. I wierzcie, że nie odpuści, dopóki wszystkich was - no ten, sam wiesz. Czkawka: Brawo, no teraz to mnie przekonałeś. Viggo: Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Z chęcią pomógłbym zaplanować skuteczną obronę wyspy, gdybym miał taką możliwość. Astrid: Pozwolisz, że rozważymy propozycję. Mieczyk: Są już! W sensie - jeszcze ich nie ma, nie fizycznie, ale będą, już niebawem tu będą. Powinniśmy się przygotować. Czkawka: Jakieś konkrety? Szpadka: Łowcy smoków. Płyną do nas. Setki statków. Mieczyk: Nie chcielibyśmy was martwić, bo ta śmiertelna choroba i tak dalej... Z drugiej strony, czy mamy prawo odbierać wam szansę na bohaterską śmierć w bitwie? Astrid: Czy może mi ktoś proszę wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi? Szpadka: Nie chcą widzieć prawdy. Mieczyk: Klasyczna faza pierwsza. Szpadka: Tacy słabowici, że żal patrzeć. Czkawka: Pilnujcie go porządnie, proszę was. Mieczyk: Nie ma sprawy, mój blady, chory przyjacielu. Czkawka: Co? Szpadka: Biedaczysko. Tak dumnie pręży pierś. Sporo go to kosztuje. Mieczyk: Hej, Viggo, Vigguś! Takie jedno pytanko, jeśli można. Czkawka: No to słucham. Mamy czas do rana. Rano już będą w zasięgu. Sączysmark: Można? Ja mam pomysł, tylko wysłuchaj mnie uważnie. Dobra, uwaga, zaczynam. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja nie jestem przywiązany do tej wyspy. Spalmy ją do gołej ziemi. No co wy? Było fajnie, były widoki, ale pytanie brzmi, czy warto umierać za kawałek ziemi. No, to co, głosowanko? Rączki w górę. Czkawka: Jeśli ich tu nie powstrzymamy, to gdzie popłyną, jak myślisz? Sączysmark: Eee... Czkawka: Na Berk! Sączysmark: Berk! Berk, Berk. Czkawka: Popłyną na Berk, tak? Nasze Berk. Dlatego musimy się przygotować, i pokonać ich tu i teraz. Sączysmark: Czyli odrzucasz mój pomysł? Wcale się nie dziwię. Czkawka: Dagur, weź Demolka i schowaj się po drugiej stronie wyspy. Czaiłeś się tu nie raz i nie dwa, dasz sobie radę. Dagur: Robi się. A z tym czajeniem to uznam to za komplement. Bo to był komplement, tak? Hm-hm. Czkawka: Jak sobie życzysz. Sączysmark, ty i Hakokieł wzmacniacie chaty gronklowym żelazem. Śledzik, zabierz małego Eruptodona daleko od wody i porządnie ukryj, dobrze? Sączysmark: Zaraz. On się może chować? Też byśmy się mogli schować. Mieczyk: Hej, hej! Szpony i topory to nie zabawa dla mięczaków! I co myślisz? Sączysmark: Wrr... Mieczyk: Nowy tekścik. Żeby nie było, Viggo zaaprobował. Czkawka: Fantastycznie. Mieczyk, Szpadka, Heathera, odeprzecie pierwszy atak. Szpadka: Niech cię o to twa śliczna główka nie boli. Astrid: A czy mnie boli? Szpadka: Mówiłam do Czkawki. Zanim zdążysz wykrzyknąć "Destrukcja całkowita!", będzie po wrogu. Mieczyk: Ee, idziecie z nami? Heathera: Ee... Myśle, że chcą jeszcze omówić... jakieś ostatnie szczegóły. Na osobności. Mieczyk: Nie wydaje ci się, że Heathera coś wie? No wiesz, o tej chorobie... Szpadka: No właśnie! A czemu jest taka spokojna, kiedy jej przyjaciele odchodzą z tego świata? Sączysmark: Ile razy mam wam powtarzać? Oni nie umierają. To hazard, hazard! Widziałem. Łowca1: Szykować się, panowie! Łowca2: Tak jest! Łowca3: Uzbroić katapulty! Łowca1: Czekamy! Łowca2: Robi się. Łowca3: Podaj no, bracie! Łowca1: Dobra, dawaj do góry. Łowca2: Robi się. Łowca1: Podaj no. Ryker: Przypominam, nie brać jeńców! Wybić co do joty. Łowca: Wszyscy gotowi? Do ataku! Sączysmark: Zaczyna się! Czkawka: Szybko, wszyscy kryć się. Musimy przeczekać pierwszy atak. Viggo: Głupcy. Mieczyk: Hej, kuro! Szpadka: A... swojej chaty to nie masz? Sączysmark: Tak wszystkim ponaprawiałem, że o swojej zapomniałem! Łaa! Mieczyk: A! Czkawka: Ach! Ja wiem, mordko. Też mnie to średnio bawi. Astrid: Żeby im się nic nie stało. Heathera: Przestań. Czkawka jest cały i zdrowy. Śledzik: I patrz, maluchu. Nic nam tu nie grozi. Nikt nas tu nie znajdzie. Och. A może jednak? Sączysmark: No dobra, nie wiem, jak reszta, ale ja nie zamierzam tu siedzieć bez sensu. Powinniśmy sie ruszyć i natopić im tych statków! Czkawka: Nie rozumiesz, że nie strzelają ze statków? Że to Ogniowa Burza? Viggo: Nie chciałbym się chełpić, ale - a nie mówiłem? Czkawka: A ty jak się wydostałeś? Viggo: Mój druh Sączysmark był tak miły, że wypuścił mnie na stronę. Czkawka: No proszę, proszę. Sączysmark: No co? Przeraża mnie. Zresztą, jak człowiek musi, to musi, ehe. Naprawdę wiem, co mówię. Viggo: Czkawka, proszę cię, pozwól sobie pomóc. Dla dobra nas wszystkich. Ogniowa Burza strzela na kilometr, Ryker wykorzystuje statki - moje własne statki - by chronić smoka. Astrid: Musimy się pozbyć statków. Czkawka: I to jak najszybciej. Mieczyk, Szpadka, lecicie. Szpadka: Się robi. Sączysmark: Hej, a ja to co? Czkawka: Zaopiekuj się swoim przyjacielem. Sączysmark: A co to za frajda? Czkawka: Kto mówił, że będzie frajda? Ej, nieważne, czy się go boisz, czy nie. Nie wolno ci go spuszczać z oka, jasne? Sączysmark: Mhm. Yy! Czkawka: Słuchajcie, wszyscy atakują naraz, mieszamy im szyki. Na ich ogień odpowiadamy ogniem. Uwaga! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Ogniowa Burza, wiem. Lecimy! Y-yy, widzicie to, co ja? Astrid: No, niestety tak. Czkawka: Jasne, że sam z siebie by nie strzelał. Heathera: Jeśli zaatakujemy, zabijemy smoka. Astrid: Podejrzewam, że taki był plan. Viggo: Sączysmark! Masz mnie natychmiast wypuś- Ach! Sączysmark! Sączysmark! Ych! Łowca: Uwaga, jeźdźcy smoków, lewa burta! Czkawka: Rozdzielamy się! Łowca1: Ach, dorwę go! Aa! Łowca2: Cel-pal-ognia! Astrid: Co? Łowca2: Zestrzelić! Łowca3: Celniej strzelać! Ryker: Zwiewają jak niepyszni, hahahaha! Hahaha! Czkawka: A! Ło, ach! Chodźcie pogadać. Nie wiem, co robić, żeby go nie skrzywdzić. Astrid: Chyba jednak nie mamy wyboru! Czkawka: Nie! Musi być jakiś inny sposób. Eej, a ty nie miałeś pilnować Viggo? Co jest, stajnie się palą? Sączysmark: Sam mówiłeś, żeby go nie wypuszczać. Czkawka: Daj spokój, ty myślisz czasem? Sączysmark: A ciebie ponosi imaginacja. Viggo mi ten tekst podrzucił, nie wiem, co znaczy. Hazard źle na niego działa. Nie poznaję przyjaciela. Astrid: Leć. Damy radę. Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie największy błąd w naszym życiu. Śledzik: No pięknie, wulkan się budzi. Jak wybuchnie, nasz Koniec Świata pójdzie na dno. No właśnie, no. Czekaj, ty sugerujesz... Jasne, że tak! Sztusia, idziemy! Dagur: Król Demolki gotowy? To spuśćmy kolegom niezłe lańsko! Hu-ha! Hahaha! He-hej, nie szalej, łobuzie. Ło. No nic to, aż się proszą, prawda? Wyślijmy chłopaków do piachu! Uciekaj, panie Potrójny Cios, pędź i kryj się w lesie! Uch! Hej, Demolku! Och. Nic się nie bój, jestem przy tobie. Łowca1: Gdzie on się podział? Łowca2: Szukać go! Dagur: Jesteśmy wojownikami, tak? Walczymy do samego końca. Żywcem nas nie wezmą. Obiecuję, mały. Ja wiem, że... że nie taki miał być finał. Ale wierz mi, że... z tobą pragnę przekroczyć bramy Walhalli, przyjacielu. Rozumiemy się? Viggo: Ekhe-ekhe. Czkawka, tyle zachodu, by mnie ocalić? Schlebiasz mi. Czkawka: Ech, bez przesady. Gdybym cię zostawił na śmierć, co by był ze mnie za człowiek. Viggo: Ekhe, nie zapomnę ci tego, ekhe. Pomogę ci, tylko proszę, daj mi szansę. Czkawka: No jak? Jak chcesz mi pomóc? Viggo: Chętnie ci zdradzę, jak pokonać brata i powstrzymać Ogniową Burzę. Czkawka: Wszystko przewidziałeś, prawda? Viggo: Co mam ci powiedzieć, tak mam. Sączysmark: Słuchaj, mącisz mi w głowie. Kazałeś go trzymać pod kluczem. Nie możesz tak sobie ze mną pogrywać, jestem... jestem na to za delikatny. Astrid: Ma rację. No wiesz... po części. Proszę cię, ty naprawdę chcesz zaufać Viggo akurat w tym momencie? Czkawka: Jeśli będzie nam w stanie pomóc powstrzymać atak... Astrid: A jeśli nie? A jeśli to podstęp? Kolejny szczwany i okrutny plan? A my pchamy się w paszczę lwa. Czkawka: No... trudno, to pożałujemy. Wybaczcie, zaryzykuję. Lecimy załatwić Ogniową Burzę. Śledzik: Och, o nie, o nie! Musimy lecieć po pomoc. Och! O Thorze, o Thorze! Nim pomoc dotrze, będzie za późno. Och. Nie jestem zachwycony, ale musimy działać sami. Wcinaj, maluchu, masz! Brawo Sztusia, chroń dzieciaka. A ja... będę chronił ciebie. Viggo: Słyszałem, że zapowiada się turniej. Gospodarzem ma być plemię Szepczących Drzew. Czkawka: Jaki znowu turniej? Viggo: Szpony i topory. Zwycięzca otrzyma pionki wielkości człowieka, ze szczerego złota. Czkawka: No niesamowite. Viggo: Biedaczysko. Ta miłość bywa taka... skomplikowana. Mam rację? Naturalnie, nie mogę mieć pojęcia, co tam dokładnie czujesz. Wierz mi, że nie zazdroszczę tak złożonej sytuacji. Czkawka: No coś ty, serio? Viggo: Ależ serio. Zakochać się w dziewczynie, która partneruje ci w bitwie? Hu... Czy to dalej wojownik, czy już może raczej kobieta? Miłość potrafi omotać, zaćmić umysł, zamienić najprostsze decyzje w koszmar. Czkawka: Mam ci powiedzieć, co to koszmar? Siedzisz tu i gadasz, i próbujesz mi namącić w głowie. Byłem pewien, że w końcu ci się to znudzi. Jestem skupiony, pewny siebie i stanowczy. Nie jestem natomiast ani twoim druhem, przyjacielem, ani kompanem w Szponach i toporach. Spróbujmy nie mieszać w to wszystko emocji i załatwmy sprawę, dobrze? Viggo: Hm. Chciałem tylko pomóc. Czkawka: Aha, jeśli chcesz pomóc, to zdradź mi proszę, dokąd lecimy, i co tu jest grane. Viggo: Stój, smoku! Czkawka: Ej, czekaj, co się dzieje? Dlaczego? Tu nic nie ma. Jakiś środek oceanu. Viggo: Taak, wszystko na to wskazuje... Astrid: Nie robiłabym tego na twoim miejscu. Viggo: Astrid. Czkawka: Łoł, co jest grane? Co jest, na Thora... Viggo: Obawiam się, że źle jednak odczytałaś sytuację. Astrid: Obawiam się, że jednak wręcz przeciwnie. Już, rzuć nóż. Viggo: A wiesz, że właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić? Astrid: Aha, jasne. Bo ci uwierzę. Viggo: Daj mi proszę chwilę i zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz. Przysięgam. Łowca: Ognia! Heathera: Szybciej! Sączysmark: Ja tu nic nie widzę. Cofam! Ryker: Nigdy się nie poddają. Zgładzić ich! Łowca: Tak jest! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Łoo! Sączysmark: Aa! Heathera: Aaa! Ach. Ryker: No już, wykończyć ich. Atak! Sączysmark: Ała, chyba będzie bolało! Heathera: Nie mamy się gdzie schować! Mieczyk: A... to... co? Szpadka: To jest, przyjacielu, kolega Podwodny Rozpruwacz. Sączysmark: Skąd się tu wziął? I czemu nam... czemu nam pomaga? Heathera: Oni żyją! Dzięki ci, Thorze! Sączysmark: Ile razy można?! Wcale nie umierają! To hazard, hazard! Czkawka: Rzuciłeś sztylet, żeby wzburzyć wodę i zwabić Rozpruwacza na powierzchnię. Viggo: Dokładnie. Czkawka: Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że tak zareaguje? Viggo: Czkawko, Rozpruwacz jest naturalnym i wręcz odwiecznym wrogiem Ogniowej Burzy. Trzymałem to w tajemnicy, na wypadek, gdyby zaistniała potrzeba. Czkawka: Smocze Oko! Viggo: Dokładnie. Czkawka: No dobra. Ogniowa Burza zajęła się Rozpruwaczem. Mamy szansę zniszczyć im resztę statków. Ryker: Niech nikt nie opuszcza statku! Macie zostać i walczyć jak Łowcy! Wracać mi tu! Słyszycie mnie?! Czkawka: O nie, zdecydowanie za blisko. Słuchaj, wyrzucę cię na plaży, spowalniasz nas. Viggo: Szkoda. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak braciszek wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Może i jesteśmy przeciwnikami, jednak mojego szacunku dla ciebie nie są w stanie wyrazić żadne słowa. Hyhyhyhyhyhy... Łowca: Tu gdzieś... Szybciej! Dagur: Berserkowie walczą do końca! Albo odchodzisz jak mężczyzna, albo wcale. No wiesz, ja jak mężczyzna, a ty jak smok. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Hy? Nigdzie się nie ruszaj. Ło! A kogo my tu mamy, dzień dobry, dzień dobry. Zaskakujesz mnie na każdym kroku, kolego. Dagur lubi niespodzianki. Och! Hm. Huhohohoho, pewnie, że damy radę! Ło. Niespodzianka! Niespodzianka! Wspominałem, że masz piękny ogon? Taki ostry, taki buńczuczny. Huohoho, haha! Bracie! Czkawka: Znalazłeś nowego kumpla? Dagur: Proszę cię! Ty wiesz, jaki on ma ogon? Tnie jak brzytwa, hoho, aż ciarki przechodzą. Czkawka: I to by było na tyle. Dagur: Dobra robota, bracie. Czkawka: Zabieraj Króla Demolki do stajni i pisz do Pyskacza, pomoże nam. Dagur: A ty dokąd? Czkawka: Boję się, że Śledzik ma kłopoty. Leć, bracie, smok cię potrzebuje. Dagur: Bracie? Heathera: No i po zabawie. Ryker: Rusz się, atakuj! VIGGOO! Mieczyk: O - mój - Thorze! Podwodny Rozpruwacz - Rozwodny Podpruwacz. Szpadka: Pachnie strasznie, ale tak to jest cudny. Śledzik: Czkawka, mały Eruptodon zatamował wyciek lawy, wulkan jest stabilny. Czkawka: Skoczysz po resztę? Musimy zrobić rekonesans, żeby mieć pewność, że wyspa jest bezpieczna. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wygląda na to, że koszmar się skończył. Viggo: Taki jesteś przekonany, przyjacielu? Czkawka: O nie. Niech zgadnę. Wypuścisz ją, jak ci oddam Smocze Oko. Viggo: Ale dlaczego tym tonem? Nie zabrzmiało za przyjemnie... Ale tak. Naturalnie doceniam pomoc w okiełznaniu niesubordynowanego braciszka, jednak Smocze Oko ma wrócić tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Czyli do mnie! Astrid: Ach! Przestań. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Viggo: No coś ty! Zamieszasz poświęcić tę miłość i te wszystkie cudowne lata dla kawałka drewna? Czkawka: Oj, Viggo... Tak to ująłeś, że sam nie wiem... Nie zamierzam! Viggo: Nie! Astrid: Och! Viggo: Ho! Grr... Aaa! Czkawka! Czkawka: Viggo. To się nie musiało tak kończyć. Astrid: Hej, w porządku? Czkawka: Tak, raczej tak. Astrid: Nareszcie po wszystkim. Bo już po wszystkim, prawda? Czkawka: Jasne, że tak. Już po wszystkim. Astrid: Przepraszam, że nie posłuchałam. Jesteś przywódcą. Ty tu wydajesz rozkazy, a uczucia to... zupełnie inna bajka. Czkawka: Ale obiecaj, że zawsze będziesz mi mówić, co myślisz. Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Nie zmieniaj się. Dla mnie. Dobra? Umowa stoi? Astrid: Stoi. Mieczyk: OOO! Sączysmark: Teraz... Śledzik: ...wszystko... Szpadka: Się zmieni. Mieczyk: Ale zaraz, to wy nie umieracie? Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahaha! Mieczyk: Chodź no, bracie, niech cię uściskam! Czkawka: Dobra, ludzie. Szybka rundka wokół wyspy, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko gra. Sączysmark: Słuchaj, bo ja cię lubię i pomyślałem, że pomogę ci z tym całym hazardem. Poprawa nie przyjdzie od razu, szykuj się na dziesięć, dwanaście kroków, ale wszystko się ułoży. Czkawka: Wtajemniczy mnie ktoś? Błagam was, o co tu w ogóle chodzi? Astrid: Hahaha! Sączysmark: Łuuu-łuuhu! Mieczyk: Jea! Śledzik: Łuhu! Kategoria:Scenariusze